


Flowers

by StrongheartMaid



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongheartMaid/pseuds/StrongheartMaid
Summary: Various fics spawned by flower prompts





	1. Purple/Lavender Rose :: Enchantment

Flora was leaning against the balcony, her arms resting on the stone when she heard footsteps behind her. A part of her instinctively wanted to Winx up but she fought it down. She was home, damn it, and it was her little sister's birthday. She was not going to get drawn into a battle tonight if she could help it.

She turned around slowly to see a purple rose floating there. Purple rose..? She closed her grass green eyes, trying to remember the meaning. She was a nature fairy, damn it, she was supposed to know these things. Oh! Enchantment.

Now, did that mean the rose was enchanted or something else.. Wait.. Rose? Her heart started pounding and she got ready to Winx up when she spotted a figure on the roof nearby.

Her shoulders dropped in relief and she whispered a small incantation, forming her favorite vine whip. She twirled it like a lasso and threw it, smiling as it landed around the figure. With a sharp tug, the figure came flying her way.

"Um, hi?" Helia asked from his spot on the ground.

Flora gave him an irritated glare before deeply kissing him.


	2. Ice Plant :: Your looks freeze me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy muses on a flower that her sister claims isn't hers

Darcy glanced at the plant that was trying to grow in that flower pot that Icy swore wasn't hers and Stormy had done the same. She knew it wasn't hers - she had the unfortunate habit of killing whatever plant that came into her possession [which she discovered after several unfortunate attempts to maintain those roses that one Specialist had given her - which had her equal parts irritated and amused and flattered]. She glanced at it again, noting that it looked like it was covered in ice, even if it really wasn't. That told her all that she needed to know - it was Icy's plant, regardless of what she said.

She mulled over what she knew about flowers - which wasn't very much since she wasn't totally interested in being that girly. She did know messages could be sent with flowers so what could someone be telling Icy without actually coming out and saying it.

Darcy glanced at Icy and then at Baltor - if that look Icy was shooting him had an ounce of power behind it, he'd probably be a block of ice. She paused and had to bite her lower lip to keep from laughing. 'Your looks freeze me' - which could unfortunately be literal with the Queen of Ice.


	3. Sorrel :: Paternal Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another character musing on flowers

Oritel studied the small patch of sorrel in his garden [the one he claimed he didn't have but everyone in his family knew he had]. For reasons he didn't understand [he was a warrior, **not** a blasted nature fairy - and here he felt the phantom slap upside the back of his head from one of his old friends who would take offense to being called a 'blasted nature fairy'], sorrel meant paternal affection - which, he felt was highly ironic for _him_ to be growing.

Oh, he did have it towards his girls - but.. Here, here his traitorous heart reminded him of the fact that he barely knew his youngest and his eldest.. He shook his head, trying to dispel those thoughts - not wanting to travel down that path for too long. He allowed a smile to cross his features as he saw both of his daughters coming running and he opened his arms for them. "I love you both, so, so much," he whispered as he hugged them tightly.


End file.
